Behind These Brown Eyes
by lovinjerryt
Summary: Tenten gets a jutsu put on her, and tells Neji something she thinks he does not feel the same way. Songfic to Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. [NejixTen]
1. Prolouge

**This is a prologue to the actual songfic, and my first attempt at chapters without actually forgetting and just making one really, really long chapter, so… here goes…**

**Btw, I don't own _Naruto_ characters. Masashi Kishimoto, you lucky dog! (although. I do own Manadea and Katsuya. Who they are, you will soon find out.) I do own the idea I based this on, though! (.)**

**Behind These Brown Eyes – Chapter One, Prologue.**

Tenten gasped as the jutsu her opponent threw hit her. "Hope you don't want to talk until my special jutsu wears off!" The tall, dark-haired woman laughed, "Do you know why?" Tenten was on a solo mission, again. She opened her mouth to come back with something like "Who cares?" but, instead, to her surprise, "No, why?" came out. She clamped her left hand over her mouth. "Ha! You are already experiencing the effects! It's a truth jutsu! You can't lie!" Her opponent cackled. Tenten's eyes widened in anger, and she tackled the woman that was the cause of the mission. "Tell me how to get rid of it, and I'll _only_ turn you in, Manadea. If not, I'll--" The jutsu wouldn't let her say 'Kill you,' because Tenten wouldn't. "I'll hurt you very badly." She snarled. "I'll tell you: someone you love has to kiss you. And now that you know, you can't tell that person something else!" Manadea stated happily. Tenten punched Manadea hard, knocking her out. Tenten pulled Manadea onto her shoulders and hopped back to the gates of Konoha.

"This is – bad." Tenten tried to say 'great,' but couldn't, because she ended up mouthing it. "Okay," she thought out loud, "I guess I end up mouthing what I want to say if it's a lie or something like that." Tenten decided to test the limits of the jutsu. "Lee, I – Think you're annoying!" at first, she mouthed 'I love you.' Seeing that this didn't work, she decided to try something else. "Love pandas!" she decided to leave out 'I' and see if that worked. "—Hate the spandex my former sensei wears!" "-- Love using weapons!" "Hair is in -- two buns!" She growled.

h**I**howareyoua**L**limawes**O**meim**VE**r**Y**c**O**olandyo**U!!**?  0v0

Tenten entered the Tsunade's office, rushing right past a very shocked Shizune, still carrying Manadea on her shoulder. "Hokage-sama?" she called, ignoring Shizune's constant warnings not to disturb Tsunade-sama. "I see you're back, so fast!" Tsunade greeted. "Where did you find her?" she asked. "About a mile and a half outside Konoha," Tenten answered, choosing her words carefully. "Okay!" Tsunade smiled, "set her in that chair over in the corner," She pointed at a chair in the corner of her office. "Thank you!" Tenten sighed, leaving the office.

She walked in silence, wondering how in the five Shinobi countries she was going to get kissed, and who in the five Shinobi countries was going to kiss her? As she was walking, she never noticed Neji, who was walking with his head tilted towards the sky, Byakugan activated. Tenten never noticed that he stopped when he saw her. She ran right into him, and was thrown completely off guard.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: SasuSaku: Kishimoto-sensei. ShikaIno: Kishimoto-sensei. NaruHina: Kishimoto-sensei. NejiTen: me—I mean Kishimoto-sensei**

**A/N: Wow! Finally! Sorry this took so long, but I started on a couple more stories like one on my other (collab. w/ my sis) profile. (That and I had writer's block)

* * *

**

"Neji, I like you!" Tenten blurted. Neji looked at Tenten. Her face said, 'That was supposed to stay secret! Oh. My. gosh. I cannot believe I just said that.'

"Mmm hmm…" he replied, his surprise hidden, yet apparent (A/N: How _does_ he do that?). Her eyes widened, and tears filled them. She turned and ran in the direction of her house, breathing hard and struggling to hold back her tears.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight._

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothin' could go wrong._

Tenten lie on her bed that night, unable to sleep, thinking, 'I am so stupid! I'll bet the jutsu made me say that, but I'm still so stupid! Baka! Baka! Baka!' She eventually fell asleep, but it was fitful and not very restful.

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on._

-The next day-

Gai had called them to train that day, "Just like your youthful times as gennin!" he had said. They were Jounin now. Truth was, Gai had sensed something different between Neji and Tenten. Now, Neji and Lee were standing before him, a bored look on Neji's face and an ecstatic look on Lee's.

"Where's Tenten?" Lee asked, looking around.

"She's probably still at home," Neji volunteered. Lee turned and looked at Neji with a look on his face that said, 'Whoa!' "Her house, retard," Neji glared at him. He turned. "I'll go request that she comes," Neji stated as he began to walk off.

-At Tenten's house-

Tenten sat on the floor in her room, crying. 'Not again!' she thought.

-Flashback-

"_Here, Katsuya. This is for you." The small girl with pigtails offered shyly, holding a simple paper heart out to a boy with spiked blue hair._

_"Eww! I don't like you, Tenten!"_

_"Why not?" she asked, on the verge of tears._

_"You're not girly enough! Girls aren't supposed to like weapons. They're supposed to like dolls and dresses and makeup!" Katsuya said as he tore up the paper heart, reducing Tenten to tears._

'And cute Katsuya-chan was killed by his Shinobi father, who was in a drunken rage, that very night. That was terrible!' Tenten remembered. 'My mom told me the next day. I cried so hard. Just like now.' Tenten stood up and wiped her face off. 'I think I just heard someone knocking.' She left her room and, and, still thinking of Katsuya and Neji, sped down the stairs to the front door. "I'll get it!" she muttered to herself.

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Tenten pulled the door open, saw Neji, and started to slam it shut, but Neji had stuck his foot in the door.

"Are you coming to the training Gai requested that we all attend?" he asked

"No." she replied simply trying to kick his foot out of the door.

"Why not? Lee is worried about you."

"Because I don't want to, and Eww." Tenten managed to kick his foot out of the doorway and slammed it in his face.

"Who was that, Tenten, honey?" Tenten's mother asked.

"I don't think you want to know."

-With Neji-

"She couldn't come," Neji replied when Gai asked him where she was.

"Why not?" was Lee's curious question.

"She was sick," he lied. "I'm going home," Neji said as he stalked off.

-With Tenten-

Tenten ran back up to her room, pushing past her older sister, Tingting. She sat on her bed and turned on her radio. One of her favorite songs was on.

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in._

_You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

"That's how I feel right now. The radio sure can predict my mood fairly accurately," Tenten said to herself as she looked out the window. 'Bad move,' she thought as she saw Neji walking down the street.

_Cause I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hangin' on._

Tenten reached over and turned off her radio. "That's enough of that," she spoke as Neji looked up at her window. She turned away, pink. He had seen her, and she guessed that Neji would soon figure out that she wasn't lying when she said that she liked him.

'What am I going to do?' Tenten asked herself in frustration.

-The next day-

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Tenten was in the training field, her Kelly Clarkson CD blasting from the portable radio that she had brought with her. She was training, throwing weapon after weapon ranging from kunai and senbon to daggers and kitchen knives. She figured that if anyone snuck up on her, she would kill him or her. Unless it was Neji, of course. Okay, maybe she would, but we'll save that for a different story.

"_Swallow me then spit me out,"_

Tenten growled with the song. 'I thought he liked me, also but I guess he doesn't. I hate him!' she thought. 'Although…it _is_ my fault…'

_For hating you I blame myself._

An image of Neji's unique smirk flashed through her mind. She cringed mentally. 'This is killing me!' she thought, then realized, "The jutsu doesn't affect my thoughts! Yes!" she pumped her fist in the air.

_Seeing you, it kills me now._

"'The jutsu'? Okay, then. Tenten, if I tell you something that I've been holding in myself will you cry, or not?" Tenten whirled around, kunai at the ready.

"Oh, Neji, it's you!" Tenten relaxed, and said at the same time as the song,

"_No, I don't cry on the outside, anymore…"_

"Oh, really?" he asked. Tenten nodded. "Okay…umm…" Neji paused.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Neji made his way towards Tenten, and now they were a few steps apart. "That 'Mmm hmm' a few days ago, it was because I couldn't think of anything to say. Your statement caught me totally and completely off guard," Neji explained. Tenten noticed that Neji was turning slightly pink—wait, he was THE Hyuuga Neji. He didn't blush, but he was blushing. Ignoring it, he continued, "I…umm…don't know if this is the right to say this, but Tenten…"

'Great!' Tenten thought. 'Here it comes.' She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes.

"I like you too," Neji finished. Tenten let the tears fall from her eyes as she closed the gap between them with a hug. "I thought you said you don't cry," Neji teased, lifting her chin.

"Shut up," she replied. Neji's mouth met hers. When hey broke apart, Neji brushed the tears from Tenten's face.

"You should go tell Tsunade-sama about this 'jutsu' you mentioned earlier," he suggested gently, letting her go.

"Will you come with me?" she pleaded, her eyes twinkling gin excitement, but still watery from the tears.

"Sure," was Neji's reply as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

They walked through town towards the Hokage tower, passing most of the Konoha eleven on the way. They ignored everyone's reactions, even though they heard them.

"Wooh! Go Neji!"

"Bark! (I agree!)"

"(Gasp!) Your flowers of youth have blossomed! Wait until I tell Gai-sensei!" were the ones that stood out the most, but they were still ignored.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these Hazel eyes_

-In Tsunade's office-

"Tsunade-sama? When I was on the mission to apprehend Manadea, she—" Tenten started, but was interrupted by Tsunade

"I know, she put a 'truth jutsu' on you. I had her take t off you yesterday evening when she told me about it." Tenten's jaw dropped

"You mean all this time I could have lied? And I went and kissed Neji so it would break!" Tenten was seething mad. Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and rested them on her desk.

"Well, I thought it would be best if you went ahead with the cure—you kissed _Neji_?" she asked, her amazement obvious. Outside her office, Neji smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

-The End-

A/N: Edited by Weird Elf. She's a great sister, you should check out a couple of her stories!


End file.
